finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Item
Item ( or ), also known as Items, is a recurring command in the ''Final Fantasy'' series that appears in almost every battle event. It allows the use of battle items, including recovery items such as Potions and Phoenix Downs. Certain titles in the series allow players to customize the command menu, enabling them to replace the Item command. Some battles disable the Item command, forcing the player to rely on Magic for recovery. In some games, equipment can be used via the Item command for item magic. Appearances Final Fantasy The original NES version had the Item command, but the only way to use Potions was with the Drink command. Several pieces of equipment, such as the Gauntlets and Mage's Staff, would use spells upon being used in the Item menu, but only if they were equipped on the character to begin with. The player can switch equipment during battle in the Origins and later versions, allowing the use of special equipment for magic purposes. Final Fantasy II In addition to healing items, battle items were introduced that can deal damage to enemies or inflict status ailments upon them in battle, or grant beneficial statuses to allies. The original NES version has only 32 inventory spaces, including key items, making storing items difficult. In the WonderSwan Color and Origins releases, the inventory space grew to 63, and in the Dawn of Souls and continuing in future releases, the inventory space increased substantially to over 200 slots, allowing every item in the game to be stored. In the NES, WonderSwan Color, and Origins versions, each character is allowed to hold two items during battle. This includes weapons and shields, thus characters can change their equipment during battle. In the Dawn of Souls, 20th Anniversary and mobile versions, equipping items is no longer necessary, and the player can use and equip items directly out of their inventory. Final Fantasy III The NES version has only 32 inventory spaces. The player can delete items to empty the inventory for other items, but due to the newly introduced Fat Chocobo system, the player can also store unneeded items to free space. Equipment have special abilities when used directly from the player's inventory during battle. All jobs have access to the Item command. There was a system where the player could give items to NPCs to get certain items or cure an important character. This was remodeled in the 3D version, where the player can't freely give away items anymore, but the item command pops up when it's needed to use an item to advance the plot. The 3D version doesn't limit inventory space. Final Fantasy IV The player can switch equipment during battle, and several pieces of equipment can be used to cast spells, although they are now one-time uses rather than infinite. In the 2D versions the player has 48 inventory spaces, but the Fat Chocobo system allows storing unneeded items. Every character has access to the Items command during battle. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Items function the same as in the original title. The inventory still has the 48 spaces limit, but the Fat Chocobo system is not used in this game. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Items is a default ability that doesn't require ABP to learn, and is already equipped on all jobs, except for the Mime, which is a customizable job. The player will have to equip Items on the Mime for them to use items during battle. The Mix command was introduced that allows the user to mix items for various effects, and some items exist solely for the Mix command. Final Fantasy VI Everybody but Gogo has the Items command by default. Gogo, being a Mime, needs to equip all commands besides the Attack command to be able to use them in battle. Final Fantasy VII The Item command can be turned into W-Item with the appropriate Command Materia found in Midgar on disc 3. The command is famous for the W-Item duplication bug that lets the player duplicate items. If the Master Command Materia is linked with a Support Materia, the support effect also affects the Item command. The Item command can be broken via a handicap during Battle Square battles. FFVII Aerith Ally Item.png|Aerith using an item on an ally. FFVII Aerith Enemy Item.png|Aerith using an item on an enemy. FFVII Barret Ally Item.png|Barret using an item on an ally. FFVII Barret Enemy Item.png|Barret using an item on an enemy. FFVII Cait Sith Ally Item.png|Cait Sith using an item on an ally. FFVII Cait Sith Enemy Item.png|Cait Sith using an item on an enemy. FFVII Cid Ally Item.png|Cid using an item on an ally. FFVII Cid Enemy Item.png|Cid using an item on an enemy. FFVII Cloud Ally Item.png|Cloud using an item on an ally. FFVII Cloud Enemy Item.png|Cloud using an item on an enemy. FFVII Red XIII Ally Item.png|Red XIII using an item on an ally. FFVII Red XIII Enemy Item.png|Red XIII using an item on an enemy. FFVII Tifa Ally Item.png|Tifa using an item on an ally. FFVII Tifa Enemy Item.png|Tifa using an item on an enemy. FFVII Vincent Ally Item.png|Vincent using an item on an ally. FFVII Vincent Enemy Item.png|Vincent using an item on an enemy. FFVII Yuffie Ally Item.png|Yuffie using an item on an ally. FFVII Yuffie Enemy Item.png|Yuffie using an item on an enemy. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack can use items during battle by shuffling through the menu. There are only a few items, all of them recovery items, to heal HP, MP and AP, or all at once. The HP recovery items become useless near the game's end when the player can break the HP limit to 99,999, as items can never restore more than 9,999 at once. Items are used instantly. Final Fantasy VIII Item is a junction ability that every Guardian Force has already mastered. It may be removed using Amnesia Greens, and later re-added using the Item Scroll bought from Pet Shops in Timber and Esthar City. The game features various stones that, when used, act similarly to the character casting the spell, using their Magic stat in the damage calculation. Unlike most other games in the series, Item must be equipped as it is not a part of the command menu by default. The Item command is initially locked in Ultimecia Castle. The PlayStation demo has two extra dummied command abilities that were removed for the second, non-Rinoa demo: Fortify and W-Item. W-Item works the same its equivalent in Final Fantasy VII and uses two items per turn. FFVIII Irvine Item.png|Irvine using an item. FFVIII Quistis Item.png|Quistis using an item. FFVIII Rinoa Item.png|Rinoa using an item. FFVIII Selphie Item.png|Selphie using an item. FFVIII Squall Item.png|Squall using an item. FFVIII Zell Item.png|Zell using an item. Final Fantasy IX Every character has the Item command available, although few items are actually usable in battle. The jewels as well as Dark Matter can only be used during battle, while the items Gysahl Greens and Dead Pepper have different effects than when used in the menu in battle. Recovery item heal more when used in battle than on the field. FFIX Amarant Item.png|Amarant using an item. FFIX Eiko Item.png|Eiko using an item. FFIX Freya Item.png|Freya using an item. FFIX Garnet Item.png|Garnet using an item. FFIX Quina Item.png|Quina using an item. FFIX Steiner Item.png|Steiner using an item. FFIX Vivi Item.png|Vivi using an item. FFIX Zidane Item.png|Zidane using an item. Final Fantasy X Items can be used by any character in any battle save for the aeons. The Quick Pockets Special ability lies in Yuna's section of the Standard Sphere Grid and Rikku's section of the Expert Sphere Grid, which lets one use items faster with greatly reduced recovery time. Quick Pockets costs 70 MP to use and is only available in the International, PAL, and HD Remaster versions. Rikku's Overdrive, Mix, allows her to mix items together for various effects. Damage dealt by items is considered neither physical or magical, but falls under "special" damage category. Thus, items are unaffected by Protect and Shell. Final Fantasy X-2 Items can be used by any character in battle, provided they are not currently using a special dressphere. A number of support abilities found on certain dresspheres enhance the command, such as the ability to access items faster or double the effect of recovery items. The Alchemist's Stash command is an alternative to the Item command, allowing one to use items without expending them from the inventory at the cost of longer charge time. FFX-2 Item Icon 1.png|Item icon. FFX-2 Item Icon 2.png|Item icon. FFX-2 Item Icon 3.png|Item icon. Final Fantasy XI The item command line allows players to use an item in inventory (e.g. in macros), instead of manually selecting them through menus. Final Fantasy XII The player can use items via the Item command in battle, or program their gambits for the party members to use items on their own. Guest members have their own inventory in the original version, but in the Zodiac versions, Larsa Ferrinas Solidor will use items from the player's inventory instead, though the player is given the option to adjust his gambits. Items can be used instantly and have no charge time, which can often make Phoenix Downs superior to the Raise spell. The player can reverse the recovery and status healing items' effect by equipping the Nihopalaoa accessory. They may also double the items' efficiency when equipping the Pheasant Netsuke. The License Board has Item Lores that determine the efficacy of items depending how many Lores the character has unlocked. The Item command is sealed in the Esper battles against Exodus, and Ultima for a set period. It can also be chosen as the sealed command in Pharos Second Ascent. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Although the item command does not exist due to the fighting style, several enemies, such as seeq and Archer, use items like Potion and Remedy as abilities. Final Fantasy XIII The Items command is always available (although it wasn't available in the demo) and doesn't use up any ATB segments, meaning using an item is basically a free turn. There are rather few items to be used, however, and none of them are offensive. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Items is a command available to both Serah and Noel, and like its predecessor, using items does not consume ATB gauge segments. There are a few new items added, providing the Items command with more utility than before. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The number of recovery items Lightning can carry at once is limited. She starts with six, but it can be increased up to 10 on the first playthrough, and 12 on the second playthrough. The player gets a Recovery Item Capacity +1 bonus when completing these quests: Main Quest 3-3 (first playthrough), Main Quest 4-5 (first playthrough), Main Quest 5-1 (first and second playthroughs), Quest "Peace and Quiet, Kupo" (first and second playthroughs). Final Fantasy XV Items are used from the battle menu. Battles are paused when the menu is open, but it will automatically close after a short period. Item use is not instant, in that the animation of Noctis using the item plays first, and though he can be interrupted during the animation, he is granted invincibility frames. The same applies to other party members when they use items. Taking fall damage will cancel a queued item from mid-air. Items can be sorted in the main menu, and both their order and appearance in the battle menu can be toggled. In the Options menu, the camera focusing in on a party member using an item can also be switched on or off. Items cannot be used in the menace dungeon within Costlemark Tower. Final Fantasy Tactics The Chemist's job action ability is Items. Each individual consumable item must be learned as a skill. A Chemist must spend JP to master these skills. Chemists can also throw items to use them on targets that are not right next to them. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The action ability Item must be equipped in the secondary action command slot for a unit to use items. It is also used to change a character's weapon mid battle by selecting the final option "Draw". The Alchemist is always equipped with the Item action ability and has access to the use of items regardless of their secondary action ability. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Item action ability must be equipped in the secondary action command slot for a unit to use items. Vagrant Story Item isn't a command, instead, it is a menu option where several items can be used. Items can be used at any time and this includes spell grimoires. Final Fantasy Type-0 The player can map one item to "down" on the d-pad by using the equip command in the item menu. To use other items, the player must open the options menu and go to the items tab to use items. In the Steam port, opening the menu pauses combat, allowing the player to freely use items in battle without hassle. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Normal items such as recipes, food and minerals are dropped by enemies, and key items are obtained in towns or after a dungeon is completed. All items, except key items, can be thrown in the dungeons and freely picked up again. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Item command is available to all characters, and both inside and outside of battles. It does not have any special functions and simply allows the player to use consumable items. There are only four items usable during battle. The player can, however, give key items to certain characters on the field, which is needed to progress the story. Final Fantasy Adventure There are 16 spaces for items and there's a separate inventory for weapons and armor which has 12 spaces. Key items like the bronze key or mirror do take up inventory space. The player can change and discard items on this screen. The Final Fantasy Legend The Item command is available during battle, but the inventory only has room for eight items. Items do not stack so if the player has two of the same item, it will take up two spaces in the inventory. Final Fantasy Legend II There is Item command available during battle, the inventory only has room for sixteen items. Item don't stack, if the player has two of the same item it will take up two spaces in the inventory. Final Fantasy Legend III The Item command is one of four default commands that appears during the battle. There are only 24 inventory spaces, besides the regular items such as healing items, weapons and armor, key items also take up space, making item storage limited. Up to nine of the same item can be carried. Healing items are usable during battles, including the ability to use item magic from certain equipment. The player is also able to switch their equipment, but only the weapon and shield, during battle. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Item command is one the characters' default commands, and using it expends one Action Point. The character can only use items from their personal item menu, which is restricted 15 slots. The player can't choose the recipient of the item, instead the game AI chooses for the player: if the player chooses to use a Phoenix Down, it will be automatically used on the KO'd ally. If there are more than one knocked out allies, the game will use the Phoenix Down on the most recently knocked character. Status healing items work the same way, and healing items heal the ally who has the least HP. The Salve-Maker can use items without AP cost. Bravely Default ''Final Fantasy Dimensions ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Gallery FFII Item Command.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFI DoS Items Command.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFIII NES Item.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIII DS Item.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIII Android Item In-Battle.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (iOS). FFIV GBA Items.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFV Items.png|''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Item.png|Final Fantasy VI. ItemCommandIsSealed-ffvii-BSreel.png|Battle Square handicap reel in ''Final Fantasy VII. Item command.png|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFLIII Item Command.png|Final Fantasy Legend III''. de:Item ru:Предмет Category:Items Category:Recurring command abilities